


Think Of Me

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hypnosis - with consent, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, lovers (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: ‘’Erotic hypnosis?’’ Kyungsoo looks incredulous. ‘’That’s bullshit.’'





	Think Of Me

 

‘’That’s ludicrous. Or, rather say, bullshit.’’

‘’That’s what some say.’’

‘’No but- I know you’ve delved deeper into this hobby and all, but  **_erotic_ ** hypnosis?’’ another incredulous wrinkle takes place on Kyungsoo’s forehead from how he’s arching his brows, and he’s currently making some tea for his guest though his eyes look over the kitchen counter and not at the cup where he’s canting a tea pot.

‘’It’s just now I’ve sort of….,’’ Jongin clears his throat and drums his fingers on his kneecaps from where he’s sitting on the couch in the combined kitchen and livingroom, here in Kyungsoo’s small apartment. 

‘’I’ve sort of tried going into different areas than just stage hypnotism and those mundane things,’’ he explains. He’s currently studying it on another level as well that goes far deeper with his bachelor, but this one is one for the sidetracks though. ‘’I want to research this part as well.’’

Kyungsoo lets out a huff. ‘’I’ve heard that stage hypnosis is what they call fake hypnotism though, with the behavior of the person mostly coming from the pressure of the crowd and all that fancy stuff that follows along with human eyes and their judgy ways,’’ he stops pouring. 

Jongin gives the other an easy laugh. ‘’That depends on the individual. Some reach a trance and some play it off, thinking they’re caught in it or pretending to be, really.’’ 

He traces a finger along the edge of the sofa table. ‘’This is a bit more intimate though. It reminds of stage hypnotism since it comes out of willingness of the patient - with consent for a light experience, I mean. It’s not hypnotherapy where you create a subconscious change in the patient in the form of behavior or feelings.’’

Kyungsoo pretends to be interested, uttering a small ‘’oh,’’ even if Jongin can see that his adam’s apple is bobbing and that the nervous lick of his lips doesn’t come from nothing.

They’re just friends.

Very good friends, sort of. 

With a bit of kissing here and there, though there hasn’t been an end game yet that marched into the bedroom. 

They’ve been close friends for many years with a strange tension between them, and that’s just how it’s always been. It’s never really been taken further, even if they’ve spilled life stories and cried tears and snot into each other’s shoulders for different reasons.

And Jongin is an interesting person - quite mysterious with the added  _ mysterious  _ interests. But he’s also caring and has an intense way of gazing at Kyungsoo, as he’s always had.

Kyungsoo takes the cups with nimble fingers just at the top so he doesn’t get burnt, and walks over to put them down on the sofa table with a soft thunk.

He’s a little different. He’s not easily as open-minded as Jongin, and is a little uptight and stubborn, though they seem to make a duo anyway.

‘’So,’’ he lifts his eyebrows and almost rolls his eyes, taking a seat before Jongin. ‘’Erotic hypnosis,’’ he repeats, and has to say it aloud just assure that Jongin means this for real.

He has tried letting Jongin hypnotize him before, but mostly only for stage performances. Jongin hasn’t asked for more than that, either, unless Kyungsoo has asked for it himself. 

However, it’s also been a way of achieving self-discovery in some areas when it’s been less about Jongin testing it out and more about Kyungsoo asking for help. Sometimes it’s helped, and sometimes it hasn’t.

It makes Kyungsoo feel ridiculous, but he knows it’s been uplifting experiences as well, and he’s always remembered what happened afterwards the sessions or otherwise Jongin has told him. There’s always been consent and instructions, and Kyungsoo trusts Jongin, and vice versa.

This one is new, though - and Kyungsoo is not sure if he doubts if it’ll work, but he knows he doesn’t like the idea of Jongin performing this on anyone else. That he’d go research this by using someone who isn’t Kyungsoo.

‘’Erotic hypnosis,’’ Jongin repeats, smiling like it’s a silly idea, even if his eyes are somewhat inquiring and there’s an urgency there, or a soft request.

‘’Sounds erotic,’’ Kyungsoo dryly comments, and Jongin almost snorts a dollop of warm tea up his nose. ‘’Yeah, ah yeah- it’s meant to be in most cases,’’ is the reply.

Kyungsoo adjusts his seat, the leather creaking a bit. He bites his lower lip and is quiet for a minute or two, with Jongin gazing at him. 

‘’Tell me about it then,’’ he requests. 

He knows that Jongin tells him about everything he goes through at the university among other things, but there’s something else in this, just like the time Jongin had come to ask if he could do a hypnosis that delved into a truth spectrum that he’d only ask Kyungsoo about.

At this, Jongin looks mildly surprised, and he swallows thickly, nose crinkling a bit when he sniffs as he puts the cup down and starts drumming his fingers on his own thigh again.

‘’Well,’’ he starts, and Kyungsoo smiles into his tea because he can see that there’s a small but noticeable hue of pink starting to rise over Jongin’s cheeks.

‘’It’s a method commonly used between partners who take interest in a dom and sub relationship. Uh, but-- it’s also known for spicing things up or for sexual health improvement, so it’s used in different ways, and is a starting trend, though not many know how to do it right - or have the required experience in hypnotism and its different areas,’’ Jongin starts, and Kyungsoo leans back, barely hiding how he nearly lost his grip on his cup at the mentioning of a dom and sub.

Jongin continues nonetheless, eyes darting up to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze. 

‘’It includes different spectrums. There’s personality transformation where people who are of submissive nature or who wishes to be can fantasize about being freed from responsibilities and get to enjoy sexual pleasures without the usual restrictions. Which is why it’s good for personal discovery as well in this matter, but that also requires practice from both partners,’’ he’s very thorough with the explanation, and Kyungsoo tries not to let the fluster reach his ears while he listens.

The other smiles though, and takes a sip of his tea for an almost practiced pause, just to see how Kyungsoo squirms a bit in his seat, face looking indifferent though Jongin can see he’s intrigued.

‘’Then there’s hypnotic fantasy,’’ Jongin offers, ‘’which means the submissive partner is brought into a trance and taken through sexual descriptions, leading to scenarios that can change from being mildly to deeply erotic.’’

He clears his throat. ‘’Breath-play is often added for the visualization, and the person in trance - uh, let’s call them a sub. The sub who's in trance and the partner might’ve created trigger words in the subconscious mind beforehand so that the sub will react on these words, perform actions on demand, though the words can be made through the act itself… or the one hypnotizing can possibly make the sub do simpler actions by request, depending on the skills of the hypnotizer.’’

Jongin claps his hands together and smiles wryly - bringing them out of the incoming tension that clouds over their heads or tends to mingle between them when they end up gazing on each other for long - ‘’so, there you have it. You won’t be unconscious but you won’t be all present either. It’s told to be a dream-like state bordering reality and with enough practice it means you can have your eyes open as it’s done, where you’ll be more mentally present but focused and… pliant. It’s a satisfactory method as well, so it’s not like it’s going to hurt. Quite the contrary,’’ Jongin lets out a little chuckle, scratching his nape. ‘’It’s told to be very… intense.’’ 

A thick silence erupts between them, pricked by Jongin again.

‘’Well,’’ he says, ‘’erotic hypnosis is also known for improving one’s sex drive, referring to sexual health - to increase sensuality.’’

Kyungsoo says nothing for a while, and his eyes trace the carpet and then his own stubby hands where he’s bitten his nails. He adjusts his glasses and shrugs. ‘’Oh, uh,’’ he starts. ‘’That sounds…,’’ he chuckles. 

‘’Erotic.’’

Jongin laughs, settling back in the couch. ‘’Yes,’’ he says this time, not much doubt within.

‘’Well, for starters I’ll tell you I haven’t tried it on anyone yet,’’ he explains, and at this, Kyungsoo’s shoulders tense less.

‘’But… uh,’’ the taller bites the inside of his cheek. ‘’I wanted to ask if I could try it on you.’’

Kyungsoo should splutter or get visibly embarrassed, or become incredulous as he’s become before or would’ve be back in time. 

They’ve gotten closer to each other lately, after years of smaller happenings, and there’s the back of his brain that pokes at his curiosity - and there’s the reptile part where he wonders what it’d be like to have Jongin whisper into his ear. 

’’I don’t think it’d work on me,’’ Kyungsoo mutters instead, taking a sip of his tea to cover the curl at his mouth and the rising warmth in his cheeks.

‘’Because the other times I tried with you went unsuccessful?’’ Jongin taunts, getting a little cocky because he knows he’s good. 

One time Kyungsoo snapped into reality wearing the sombrero from the hall without knowing how or why until it hit him, and it had been with consent too but Jongin hadn’t told what the hypnotism prank was all about, or that he’d make Kyungsoo go fetch the sombrero on his own and come back.

‘’There’s- there’s no mind play here, right?’’ Kyungsoo puckers his lips.

Jongin shakes his head. ‘’Not at all. It’s not hypnotherapy, as earlier mentioned. You’re conscious but not really - uh, you’ll remember everything and there’s no subconscious change. Though, if you want me to, I can use the truth spectrum again but in a sexual matter.’’

‘’No-’’ Kyungsoo’s ears are a bit red. ‘’Don’t use the truth-- truth thing,’’ his feet turn in. ‘’Not too much, at least,’’ his fingers fidget in his lap, and Jongin turns alarmingly quiet at the indication within.

‘’And um, you’re not going to laugh at me, right?’’ he then asks, voice timid.

Jongin raises his brows. ‘’Laugh at you?’’

‘’If…,’’ Kyungsoo tongues the inside of his cheek, ‘’if it works.’’ 

The other gets a slow but warm smile on his lips. ‘’No, it’s supposed to work, that’s what I’m looking for. For now I’ll try the method with sexual fantasy, meaning I’ll bring you into the slumber-like state, all right? So try to tense less, focus on me but relax so we’ll get you there. You’ll have your eyes closed too throughout the session instead of them being open, so it’ll be mundane.’’

Kyungsoo nods then.

‘’Kyungsoo,’’ Jongin starts, and in the meantime they’ve changed things a bit so that Kyungsoo’s chair is moved to the side and in front of the couch, pushing the table aside so that Jongin is before him, still on the sofa, perched there. 

‘’What does the consent you give me imply or indicate, or give me permission to do?’’ he eloquently asks, and makes sure to get the smaller bits along - meticulous in especially this part, a little ritual of a sort.

The tea cups are left on the sofa table. It’s in the middle of the day with lazy sunlight streaming in through the window. In the distance, cars are honking outside in a busy city, not left outside due to the walls that aren’t all sound-proof.

Jongin has a hand on Kyungsoo’s knee in a show of comfort, and Kyungsoo has taken his glasses off even if it means he’s almost as blind as a bat and squints his eyes to trace Jongin’s face. He’s been seated comfortably in the lean chair, though his legs jitter a bit and he feels restless and excited at the same time.

‘’It-’’ he starts, taking an inhale of air - ‘’it implies that you’re allowed to perform erotic hypnosis on me. You-’’ he stumbles over some words but straightens his posture, and he knows the basic ‘formula’ for the speech; ‘’you have my permission to… put me in a trance and involve me in a description of sexual nature. You- if you… if you want to, you can touch me too. You have my consent to use my body and make me feel… good. Because I trust you,’’ he knows the wording is a little too flowery and maybe indicates more than what Jongin has described this to be, but he’s not sure what he expects, though he knows what he wants, even if his mouth is held in a tight line and the conscious part of his brain is restricted on this and he’d rather die than admitting his excitement.

Jongin grants him that warm smile again and then gives his knee a gentle grasp. 

‘’Okay then,’’ he says, voice soothing, entering that pattern he only uses when he’s about to go through the steps.

He stands up though and goes over to lower the curtains to a half-state so that the room is a bit more dim, with mostly warm light coming from the candles on the table and in the window sill and from the lamp in the corner.

‘’Lean back and relax your shoulders,’’ he starts, and he has seated himself before Kyungsoo again.

His voice changes in tone in this matter, sounding like a fluent thrum though it will have a more prominent and controlled nuance when they’re in the middle of the session.

He tells Kyungsoo to close his eyes, and Kyungsoo has tried this part before, so it’s not too hard - even if he’s still a little jittery with the curiosity of what Jongin is trying to do achieve with this.

Jongin doesn’t touch him or imply to do so. 

There’s only his voice, and the background noise ebbs out as he starts talking in a slow but firm way with no stuttering or bumps on the way, which is something Kyungsoo has always admired about the prestate.

Jongin starts describing the room and tells Kyungsoo to imagine he’s home; he’s feeling good and it’s safe and warm here.

The younger is usually blatant with the words even if they’re romanticized and packed with adjectives one normally wouldn’t use for them, but in this case it’s doubled and there’s a sensual undertone with a more vivid imagery and an upcoming tension.

The first times they did this Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to laugh or snort at some words or adjectives, but now he’s learnt to visualize it and go with the flow that Jongin creates.

He gets instructions on how to breathe with slow in- and exhaling, and Jongin’s voice is timed with its pattern as his voice slows down and he talks with clear words for now. 

Then there’s the next step where he starts telling Kyungsoo to relax in detailed manners, regarding his body - mentioning different parts - ‘’Feel how your shoulders are slouched. Feel your fingers give in. Feel the breath you take now, keep it there… and let it out. Feel your body relax, all the way from your head to your toes. You’re relaxed.’’

He paints a scene for Kyungsoo, not only regarding imagery but also regarding a state of being.

They do it for minutes, for enough time it takes for one to fall asleep, even if Kyungsoo isn’t slumbering, although his eyes are closed and they have stopped moving beneath the eyelids for now, and his breathing has entered an automatised pattern.

That’s where it starts to change, when Jongin knows Kyungsoo’s mind is soothed, and instead of putting in instructions and mild descriptions, it slowly turns into more defined sentences and suggestions.

‘’Every word I say brings you deeper,’’ he says, and his eyes have been on Kyungsoo all along, tracing his features. He repeats this a few couple of times, slower and slower until he picks a new one. Normally, he’d continue until Kyungsoo would be in a slumber-like state, but this time it’s different.

After passing another stage, it’s here he’s supposed to change course, or maybe command him to open his eyes so that they can communicate - but that'd be a different hypnosis.

Jongin licks his lips and he stays quiet for a moment to hear how stable Kyungsoo’s breathing is going, sense that he’s still awake but he’s relaxed and his conscious mind is pliant.

Kyungsoo usually describes this as magic, and once he’s snapped into reality he can never explain just when or why it happens that he falls in deep. Most people don’t believe in these methods or hypnosis anyway, but an unbelieving mind is not easy to work with either or to soothe if they’re restricted. It’s a matter of patience and willingness in this regard.

‘’You’re in a trance now, Kyungsoo. But you’re still here. You hear my voice. I’m here, in front of you, in the same room. I’m going to take care of you and guide you. I’m who you desire, the person you have in mind. Picture me now,’’ there’s a pause, and Kyungsoo’s adam’s apple bobs, as if he’s doing so right now, whoever person he has in mind.

‘’You see me in front of you. You know I’m the one who’s going to make you feel good,’’ he says, softly but with an undertone that turns firmer.

‘’You go deeper into the trance, you fall deeper for every word I speak from now on, but you never fall asleep. You’re still here, and what I tell you is what happens, and you won’t go back until I bring you back. You’ll only accept the suggestions who you are willing to accept or those you find benefit in. You’ll only respond to the things that feel good,’’ he finishes. 

The erotic hypnosis isn’t usually this deep or detailed, but Jongin is supposed to explore, and he wants to be thorough for this. 

So he starts once there’s a balance and Kyungsoo understands, his eyes still closed, but mouth parted a bit, almost as if to say a soft ‘yes’.

‘’You’re in your living room, and it’s warm and comfortable,’’ Jongin starts. He described the room before, but now he’s got Kyungsoo where he wants him, and that’s where the fantasy is to be shaped through building blocks.

‘’You’ve just had a glass of wine - Côtes du Rhône, and you can still taste it on your tongue - it’s bitter but sweet. You’re preparing dinner for two in the kitchen. The food is sizzling. I’ve come over to visit you, and you hear the shrill noise of when I ring the doorbell,’’ he makes sure to create an overall atmosphere and adds different things and interactions.

Kyungsoo is not doing anything in his seat for now, though his head almost flinches a bit when Jongin gets daring and mentions that he almost drops one of the glasses, or mentions things with interactions.

Kyungsoo’s toes curl in his socks when Jongin says, ‘’You told me something I found humorous. I’m smiling at you, and one of my hands dart forward to grasp your elbow in an accidental but soft touch. I’m drawn to you, and when I lean closer you can smell the wine in my breath.’’

There are varied reactions from him and they’re not visible, but they’re mostly apparent when it’s about physical touches or when Jongin defines the atmosphere or mentions small details in regards to textures. 

Kyungsoo lets out a soft noise, his stomach shortly convulsing beneath his shirt when Jongin lowers his voice a bit and says ‘’You can feel me looking at you. You see that I don’t look away when you catch me staring, and I tell you with a smile that I can’t take my eyes off you.’’

‘’Just then,’’ Jongin bites his lower lip, pausing to see that Kyungsoo’s chest heaves. To see that he’s excited.

‘’You feel me brush my ankle against yours beneath the table, and it’s not the first time you catch me doing it, but each time you feel a tension rise in your stomach. It’s a good feeling, because you know how much I want you,’’ Jongin says, and he tries not to question the warmth in his own stomach, or how his voice almost stumbles when Kyungsoo squirms a bit, eyes closed but moving beneath now.

Jongin takes it slow though. He likes it when he sees Kyungsoo’s fingers curl, short nails scratching at the armrest for an instance, or how his eyelashes flutter and a strained expression crosses his features.

Jongin goes further through different scenes to get into the right mood, and he has to stop himself when one of his hands reach out to touch Kyungsoo’s kneecap again.

Instead, he swallows thickly, hands folded and elbows on his own kneecaps while he keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face, taking him in. 

‘’We’re sitting on the couch now, and there’s a movie playing in the background in the television. You want to watch the movie but your mind is elsewhere, and there’s a hand on your right thigh. It’s warm and comfortable.’’ 

Kyungsoo’s right leg jitters for a moment and his thighs flex. ‘’You’ve caught me touching you many times. When I brush your elbow with mine, when I look like I’m about to lean in once we’re talking. It’s subtle, but for each time you grow more impatient, and the more I tease you and leave lingering touches, the closer you move towards me. The more you want to return it.’’

There’s a soft moan this time, just barely audible, one as Jongin continues; ‘’You feel the hand on your leg move down to your inner-thigh, and there’s a thumb rubbing into the fabric. I clench my fingers around you for a soft touch at first, but the second time makes your legs move further apart,’’ Jongin’s gaze veers down to see how Kyungsoo’s back arches in a shudder, and his thighs spread to give access, but not enough.

‘’I ask you,’’ Jongin levels his attention at Kyungsoo’s face again, watches as the brows furrow, ‘’to spread your legs for me.’’ 

There’s no hesitation, and the leather creaks a bit when Kyungsoo then spreads his legs so that Jongin can see how the pouch of his jeans is bulging a bit, his cock chafing the confines beneath the material, half-hard.

Jongin sits still for a while, taking the sight in of Kyungsoo who has a mild fluster on his cheeks, head hung a bit, chest heaving up and down for every breath and his thighs still flexing in anticipation every now and then, waiting.

‘’I lean in on you as you tilt your head to let me get closer. You can feel my breath on your lips,’’ Jongin says, and the couch makes a light sound when he leans forward, hand on the spot where Kyungsoo’s legs aren’t seated, and he hovers his face before Kyungsoo - not touching.

He opens his mouth delicately and lets Kyungsoo feel his warm breath there, and on instinct, Kyungsoo’s lips fall agape in a little o, and he’s tilting his head, almost as if he’s waiting to be kissed.

‘’I ask you,’’ the words are slow but firm and clear, ‘’do you want to spread your legs for me, Kyungsoo?’’ 

There’s a little pause, as if Kyungsoo is comprehending if he should answer, his lips parting again as a breathy outtake appears.

‘’Yes,’’ he whispers, back arching and fingers moving as if they want to grasp.

Jongin lets him dwell in in the pause.

‘’Who am  **I** ?’’ Jongin then asks, words slow. 

He amends it.

‘’Who do you see before you?’’ he asks instead.

It’s soft and barely audible, but he hears the response, clearly.

‘’Jongin,’’ Kyungsoo mutters, and his mouth is still open and so pliant, waiting. His eyes are moving beneath his eyelids, and he’s seeing what he wants to see.

‘’Do you want me to touch you?’’ Jongin asks, this time somewhat softly. 

Kyungsoo’s throat bobs again - ‘’yes,’’ he whispers, the mere word almost cracking on his tongue, and there’s a plea within - a vulnerable expression taking place on his face.

So Jongin goes further. 

‘’You want me to make you feel good,’’ Jongin has leaned back on the couch to how he sat before, but he hovers a hand in the air and reaches it foward. A sudden, urgent noise slips past Kyungsoo’s lips when the hand lands on his thigh in a slow but indulgent touch. 

His hips twitch when the palm drafts further down to his inner-thigh. 

‘’Yes,’’ his head is tipped a little back now, his breathing deep, ‘’please.’’ He responds without Jongin asking him to, as if it’s on demand and he gives in to the one who’s in charge of him.

Jongin doesn’t do more than that, but keeps his hand there, and does as he described, rubbing a thumb into the fabric. 

He continues, even if his own pants are straining and he comes to realize that he’s breathing just as heavily. His eyes roam, tracing Kyungsoo’s erection bulging against the material, mere scraps of fabric away in his blue jeans, meaning the outlining is visible.

Jongin goes further with the descriptions, though his hand stays where it is, now keeping Kyungsoo lined down since his hips tend to rut, seeking friction, a low moan bubbling up his throat and his head tipping back, throat exposed.

‘’You feel my mouth on your neck from behind as I perch the skin between my teeth while I bite down,’’ Jongin’s palm clenches - 

‘’I tell you you’re mine, and you answer -’’ 

‘’I’m yours,’’ Kyungsoo’s reply is a croak by now, and he’s canting his hips. 

‘’You’re on my lap now, legs spread to accommodate. The air in the living room is warm and thick. You feel me rub my hand over your crotch and grope the outline, and I’m grinding myself against you from behind so that you can feel my cock press there,’’ he knows he’s riling himself up by now as well, and he realizes his free hand has drifted further down his own thigh, almost moving over to palm the bulge tenting his pants.

Kyungsoo is squirming now, and veins shape along his throat, eyes scrunched together and shaky breaths leaving his lips.

Jongin knows he has consent, but maybe not enough to go further than this.

So he does one last thing.

‘’Kyungsoo, I say.’’ He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s adams apple, an innocent act that makes Kyungsoo gasp and his fingers clench around the armrest.

Kyungsoo’s head goes from being tipped to hunching down, mouth agape and eyelashes fluttering once more, and he presses his back against the chair but lifts his hips.

Jongin licks his lips, and other words well up on his tongue.

It might not be appropriate here. But he says it anyway.

‘’I love you,’’ he murmurs, words not all clear, but still there.

It seems like it’s silent after that, though Kyungsoo is still breathing hard. It’s almost as if his shoulders slump a bit and his brows arch helplessly, though it still seems that he’s jittery and riled up.

Jongin leans back, and he spends another half minute just taking in what’s before him. 

He takes a deep breath, letting Kyungsoo relish in the silence that takes place.

‘’You’re in your living room, Kyungsoo. You feel content, and you’re about to wake up,’’ he starts, and goes through the endgame.

‘’I’m going to count from one to five, and when I make it to five you’ll feel refreshed, widely awake and fully alert.’’ 

Kyungsoo’s form tenses less and the haze ebbs out. 

Jongin counts down, eyes fixed on the other’s face.

‘’Four…,’’ Kyungsoo’s form is unmoving now.

‘’Five.’’

His eyes open in a whisk, and he takes a deep inhale, mouth clamping shut afterwards with a clack while his nostrils flare.

His eyes are unfocused but the pupils are blown, swallowing the irises.

At first, he sits still, perhaps rumbled up and down to notice that the room is dim and there’s only a mild but cozy glow going around. 

His eyes dart around and he fumbles to get the glasses on the table, pushing them up on the brink of his nose. 

He finds Jongin sitting before him, looking patient, almost professional, but with a warm personal smile on his lips - a nervous one too. His cheeks are a little colored, and Kyungsoo makes the mistake to trace down lower when he notices something out of the norm - 

and looks down himself to find his pants straining and a coiling heat burn along his thighs and in his gut.

‘’How’re you feeling?’’ Jongin breaks him out of his reverie, sounding curious but also a little nervous, since Kyungsoo knows him well - the edge in the tone.

There’s something in the air, and it’s quiet between the two of them as their eyes meet. 

‘’Uh,’’ Kyungsoo’s throat feels dry.

Snapping into reality from hypnosis is always a little strange, an eye-opener, literally, but this time it’s different. 

It’s like waking up from a dream in the morning, one where he remembers everything but not really - it’s vague for now, but the emotions and the sensations crawl over his body and leave him continuously warm inside.   
  
The remnants come back slowly, and it’s now that the warmth reaches his cheeks as well when the situation seeps in, and he’s not sure why he slowly raises himself, embarrassed but also left unsatisfied.

A hand steadies him though, one on his hip as Jongin looks up at him. He gets some of those crinkles at the corner of his eyes when he’s worried, and Kyungsoo’s not sure what to say.

‘’How’re you feeling?’’ Jongin asks again, looking up. His eyes don’t stray anywhere.

Kyungsoo looks down himself and then at Jongin again, mouth puckering lightly, and he’s a bit more calm now that the noises of cars come back, presence of a busy city outside, the clock ticking on the wall, showing that a long time has passed.

‘’Good,’’ he admits, and one of his hands stay on Jongin’s shoulder, also to steady himself. ‘’Really good.’’ 

The gaze lasts, and Kyungsoo takes a meek step closer when Jongin’s other hand comes up, resting on the back of Kyungsoo’s thigh, gently running along the fabric.

‘’Was it uncomfortable?’’ Jongin asks softly. 

‘’No-’’ is the answer. ‘’No it… it was good.’’ 

Fingers pet around with tentative touches, Kyungsoo who strays some bangs out of Jongin’s eyes, still feeling a bit dazed, and Jongin who draws Kyungsoo a bit closer than before, his legs spread so that Kyungsoo’s shins bump into the edge of the sofa there.

Kyungsoo’s palm curves down to cup Jongin’s nape, catching a few bleached strands there in a thumb and forefinger, tugging softly. 

‘’Do you want me to continue?’’ Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo averts the question with something else.

‘’You told me something,’’ he counters, and he doesn’t lean away.

Jongin’s hands loosen their grip for a second, but then they grasp again. ‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Was it something I imagined?’’

The blond’s mouth is open and closes twice, contemplating. ‘’No,’’ he says.

‘’Did you mean it?’’ 

A loose chuckle erupts, and Jongin’s eyes crinkle at the corners again, not sure if he should laugh or feel foolish.

‘’Yes.’’ He’s never really given in. 

But Kyungsoo hasn’t either, so they’re both just as bad at this.

The elder doesn’t say anything. His fingers continue fidget around, a thumb tracing down Jongin’s forehead, over one eye so that Jongin closes his them, and then down his cheek to his lips, running the pad over the bottom lip.

All the while, Jongin’s hands have crept up, one palm sliding up the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt to feel the skin there, fingers splaying there, feeling how the faint muscle and softness turn tense beneath.

‘’Come sit,’’ Jongin whispers, and he hooks the other palm on Kyungsoo’s thigh there, dragging him forth. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t resist.

He’s seated on Jongin’s lap once they’ve adjusted, and it’s been slow-paced for now, as if they’ve both been in a bubble of intimacy, but now the pace picks up.

Their mouths slot together, and Kyungsoo eases a long, content sigh into Jongin’s mouth. The hands on his stomach roll the shirt up and over his head all the while, fingers darting around.

Jongin’s hands roam, mapping every bump and ridge on Kyungsoo’s spine, his skin and everything presented. 

Kyungsoo shudders and accidentally thrusts down when one hand traces a soft pattern on his stomach, and Jongin sees his chance to run his tongue along the crack of Kyungsoo’s mouth, dipping it in.

It’s sloppy at first with more mouthing than actual kissing, though the kiss deepens and Jongin moans raggedly at the twinge down his spine and from Kyungsoo’s short nails scraping beneath the collar of his shirt, tugging as well.

The elder is leaned back once Jongin starts trailing open-mouthed bites and kisses down his throat, down to his collarbone to run his nose there and then further. 

Kyungsoo’s pelvis jerks when Jongin traces a thumb over one nipple, and the warm palms run up and down his torso, back to his chest again.

The buds are pink and soft, becoming pert when Jongin repeats the action. Kyungsoo jolts when a wet tongue traces the other, a tongue tip pressing the middle flat, making Kyungsoo’s hands clutch at Jongin’s biceps to hold on.

Jongin lashes his tongue out there and flicks it against the middle, and then clamps his teeth shut just to lightly tug, liking it when Kyungsoo eases out something reminding of a soft ‘’ow’’ and a moan.

Jongin’s hand has snuck down again to grope along the shape of Kyungsoo’s clothed cock, kneading a palm there while Kyungsoo does the same to Jongin.

They end up rutting for the most of the time, mouths meeting again for tug and play, Kyungsoo who licks into Jongin’s mouth and guides the kiss. 

It doesn’t go much further than that, and they come a bit down from their highs since they mostly pet around and leave kisses or nipping and some groping.

‘’Jongin-’’ Kyungsoo suddenly starts, his glasses sitting askew on his nose and bumped up, interrupting the next kiss, leaving them space for breathing while they slump, their chests heaving. 

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Were you-’’ he grins, though he sounds a little suspicious as well, ‘’were you really doing this for research only?’’ 

A smile spreads on Jongin’s cheeks, and the tip of his ears become red. He distracts Kyungsoo by squeezing his asscheeks.

‘’Not at all,’’ he murmurs, and Kyungsoo laughs aloud, though it’s muffled by Jongin’s eager mouth.

 


End file.
